FGO Festival 2019 ~2nd Anniversary~ (US)/Main Info
|-| Part 1= Memorial Quests *The 2nd Anniversary 9 Part Campaign will bring back the Memorial Quests from the FGO USA Tour 2019 Kickoff Commemorative Campaign. *In addition, a new Damage Record Trial Quest feature will be added for the Sixth Singularity Memorial Quest. **The Damage Trial Quest is a special quest that records the most damage you inflict on the enemy in a single turn. It will remain available after you clear it, so you can try out different Servant and Craft Essence combinations as many times as you like. **Total damage will be calculated each time you challenge the quest. The highest damage in one turn will be displayed as your “1 Turn Damage Record” and overwritten each time you break your own record. *This time, to celebrate the 2nd Anniversary, a ticket exchangeable for a Limited Time “Formal Portrait” Craft Essence will also be available as a quest reward. New Formal Portrait Craft Essences *Exchange period: July 3rd 21:00 - July 28th 20:59 PDT *There are 47 different CE's. **Your range of choices depend on how many singularities you've cleared. *You can exchange for them using the 2019 Formal Portrait Ticket. CE594.png|Mashu Kyrielight CE595.png|Artoria Pendragon CE596.png|Altera CE597.png|Mordred CE598.png|Arthur Pendragon CE599.png|Nero Claudius CE600.png|Chevalier d'Eon CE601.png|Lancelot (Saber) CE602.png|Gaius Julius Caesar CE603.png|Bedivere CE604.png|Arjuna CE605.png|Ishtar NA_CE_606.png|EMIYA (Alter) CE607.png|Atalanta CE608.png|Euryale CE609.png|Scáthach CE610.png|Karna CE611.png|Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) CE612.png|Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) CE613.png|Medusa (Lancer) CE614.png|Romulus CE615.png|Jaguar Man CE616.png|Medb CE617.png|Quetzalcoatl CE618.png|Marie Antoinette CE619.png|Boudica CE620.png|Ushiwakamaru CE621.png|Edward Teach CE622.png|Leonardo Da Vinci CE623.png|Nitocris CE624.png|Gilgamesh (Caster) CE625.png|Mephistopheles CE626.png|Cú Chulainn (Caster) CE627.png|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart CE628.png|Wu Zetian CE629.png|Cursed Arm Hassan CE630.png|Vlad III CE631.png|Sakata Kintoki CE632.png|Nightingale CE633.png|Cú Chulainn (Alter) CE634.png|Heracles CE635.png|Frankenstein CE636.png|Penthesilea CE637.png|Kiyohime CE638.png|Asterios CE639.png|Jeanne d'Arc CE640.png|Sherlock Holmes |-| Part 2= All the Statesmen! ~The History of the American Frontier~ A new event has arrived which rewards upon completion the 1 Paul Bunyan. *More info here |-| Part 3= Login Bonus |-| Part 4= Main Quest 1/2 AP & Clear Rewards *The AP cost of all Main Quests up to the Final Singularity will be PERMANENTLY halved. *You will receive 10 Saint Quartz as a reward for each singularity you clear! *This allows you to receive up to 80 Saint Quartz in total for clearing everything up to Solomon. **Players who have cleared the singularities before the update can still receive the rewards. *You can claim your rewards from the "EXTRA" tab on the Master Mission screen. |-| Part 5= Daily Login Renewal The login streak bonus will be updated for the final time! The material distributed daily will be changed from Chains of the Fool to Exchange Ticket The Exchange Ticket can be traded for one of the following: *Options will change on a monthly basis. |-| Part 6= Daily Quests 1/2 AP All Daily Quests will cost 1/2 the regular amount of AP during the event. |-| Part 7= Increased Success Rate *3x chances to get Great Success or Super Success while strengthening Servants or CE's. |-| Part 8= Servant Rank Up Quests Part 7 14 new Servants will receive Rank Up Quests during the event with two quests each day. *More info here |-| Part 9= Start Dash Campaign Renewal The Start Dash Campaign will be updated to include more login rewards! |-| EXTRA= Da Vinci Shop Update Anniversary Heroines will be added into the Rare Prism Shop once the event is live. *It's only available to buy if you didn't own it previously. Category:Event Category:Quests Category:Anniversary and Milestones Category:US Server